The loss of one
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Minerva's feelings after Albus is gone. But is he truly? R&R please! Rating's not changing!Complete as of 11th December 2006.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

A/N: Slightly AU... Let's suppose harry is their son...

_A short fic. set at the end of HBP. What i things had been different between the head and his deputy?_

I _totally miss you, the way your eyes twinkles at me when I wake up in the morning. The smile on your face as you catch me silently leaning over harry, our adopted son._ _Harry misses you too, Albus. I seen him sometimes when he thought that no one is looking. But I know it all, too clearly in fact. We raised him from young, ever since James and Lilly died. And now you. I miss you so much, Albus. The student are very worried now. Even my lions. They are so worried. Worried that the day would come when Voldemort would storm into this very sanctury. We need you, Albus. There are so many things I wanted to say to you before you left. I am so sorry for yelling at you. So sorry. But it's too late now, too late now._

Minerva Mcganagall silently put down her quill as she finishes the last flourish. She's sick of keeping it all inside. She's the headmistress after all. the 'ice queen' some call her. her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Albus again. Albus. The man she had secretly loved for over half a centuary, before even noticing that he loved her back. They got married when they adopted Harry, for the sake of keeping up appearences, they hid their marriage form every one else.  
Minerva sighed again and got into bed, tears silently working their way down her cheeks.

Not so far away, infact, just outside Minerva's window, a white snowy owl, accompanied by a fiery red phoenix, weeped. For his wife, the person who should know that his alive. On silent wings, the owl flew away, with the phoenix, silently wondering if he should reveal his secret to his precious Tabby.

TADA! well, what do you think? I need some reviews. tell me if I should continue or not... This is only a beta chpter...


	2. Chapter 2: The dawning of a new day

Ok… next up… I got scolded in ENG class because of this…

The next day dawned, with Minerva sleeping soundly, marks of tears on her cheeks. She suddenly jerked awake, due to Hary Potter knocking insistently on the door. Minerva sighed irratly as she put on a bathrobe over a revealing nightgown Albus got for her on their 5th anniversary.

outside the door

" I tell you, it's not a good idea to come so early!" heroine granger was whispering furiously to Ron. Harry Potter was furiously knocking on his mom's door, hoping that his mom is awake. He wondered if he should tell his friends about his mother, but decided against it. It would be too dangerous.

Minerva opened the door, only to find her son, Harry, standing outside her door, with Ron and Hermione arguing in the background.

"What do you three want?" She asked sternly.

Ron and Hermione started blushing furiously and left, leaving Harry with Professor McGonagall.

"Well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"May I come in?" Harry asked his mum.

Minerva raised another eyebrow. Peering around the corridor, she checked that there's no one there before pulling him into the office.

Slamming the office door behind her, Minerva embraced Harry, tears slowly running down her cheeks again. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back as she sobbed.

"It will be okay mom. Trust me." Harry tried to console his adoptive mother as he tried to control his tears.

Minerva smiled through her tears.

"Do you remember when you came back to our summer home with us when you was a child after your parents died?" she asked.

"No. Care to show me?" Harry asked indifferently, trying not to appear too excited.

"ok. Here we go". Minerva told Harry as both of them jumped into the pensieve.

/ A memory /

_A small tabby cat was sitting stiffly in front of number 8, privet drive. _

_When Vernon Dursley came back and tried attacking her, she did not even flinch. Everyone who looked at her thought that she was a statue. Nightfall came fast, and soon it was 12 pm. A tall man with silver hair came into view. The tabby cat watched in fascination as the man put out all the lights. He turned to face the tabby cat, who by now is getting a stiff back._

"_Hello, Minerva" He said._

_The cat hurriedly changed into a tall dark haired woman. _

"_How did you know that it's me?"_

"_My dear, I've never seen a cat seated so stiffly."_

_Minerva smiled slightly._

"_When will he arrive?" She asked Dumbledore._

"_Hagrid is bringing him here."_

"_Are you sure Hagrid can be trusted with something so important?" She asked Dumbledore again._

_He just nodded the affirmative._

_A loud roaring sound soon filled the night sky._

_Minerva jumped in shock. Above the horizon, a giat sized motorbike was flying down. On it was a large man, Hagrid, carrying a small bundle. _

"_Is that him?" Minerva asked slowly._

"_yes…" Albus replied._

"_Are you leaving him here?" She asked again, once Hagrid left._

_Albus sighed._

"_Yes."_

"_But Albus! You can't leave him there! I've seen their son, kicking his mother p the street, screaming for sweets."_

"_What do you suggest then?" He asked._

"_I'll bring him back with me. To Hogwarts" She replied, not looking at him._

_Albus sighed. "Well, its okay with me."_

_Minerva smiled. _

"_Really? Oh Albus! I love you!" She exclaimed._

"_Really?" Albus teased._

"_Really. I loved you since you started teaching me transfiguration." Minerva replied seriously._

"_And I too." Albus replied softly, drawing both of them in a kiss as they apparated back to Hogwarts._

_5 weeks later, they got married, in an elaborate ceremony which involves a binding spell which binds both of them and Harry to each other forever._

_/ end of memory/_

They both emerged from the pensieve, gasping slightly. Harry tried to wriggle out of his mom's vice like grip but found that he could not. Glancing at her face, he realized that she was crying silently.

"Mom?" he asked tentatively.

"What?... Oh!" Minerva replied as she glanced up at the clock.

"Sorry, Harry, but you have to go now. Its 1 hour past curfew. I would have to escort you back." Minerva said, wiping the tears slowly from her face.

"Are you all right mom?" he asked again.

"I would be." She replied quietly as they stopped outside the Gryffindor common room.

Harry hugged her one last time before entering the common room.

"Goodnight, Harry." Minerva said in a whisper as she turned around sharply and strode back to her rooms, tears falling freely again.

Back in her rooms, Minerva collapsed in a chair and slowly took off her robes. She stood in front of her mirror and traced the scars the stunners left. Damn them all. The ministry, everyone. She started crying again as she thought of all the things Albus would have said whenever he saw her scars.

_/ flashback /_

_We can't continue this, Albus"_

"_Why, Minerva?" His voice slightly pained._

"_Because…" Minerva trailed off._

"_The scars?" He asked._

_Minerva nodded._

"_Why?" He asked, more forcefully this time._

"_It's ugly, Albus."_

_Albus traced the scars with his bare hands._

"_You will never be ugly to me, my dear wife."_

_/ end flashback /_

Minerva lied down on the bed and settled into a uneventful sleep, harboring the feeling of being watched.

Outside her bedroom window, the phoenix peered in, suddenly bursting into flames and disappearing.

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed long after his mother left him. A snowy white owl perched outside his window, tears rolling down its cheeks as he looked at the boy he came to love as a son.

Harry Potter kept having the feeling that he was being watched. He laid back on the pillows and thought about his parents. They had always been the loving pair. Only in public they were more serious and strict, in his mom's case.

_/ Flashback /_

"_Harry Potter!" His mother's voice ran out from amongst the people who had crowded around him. He winced at the voice, knowing what is to come next. _

"_Follow me, Mr. Potter. And no arguments." She yelled, looking at the half furious faces._

_Everyone quieted down instantly and the crowd parted to let Minerva and Harry pass through._

_Harry nervously glanced up at his mother, whose lips are pressed thinly. Suddenly, they stopped outside a classroom, where he heard Professor Flitwick teaching. She motioned for him to stay outside, while she went in and asked for Wood._

_Harry's mind was in a panic now. Is wood a cane she's going to use on him? _

_Moments later, to Harry's relief, a tall boy came out of the classroom, puzzled. Silently, both of them followed her till they reached an empty classroom. _

"_Wood, meet Harry, Harry, this is Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Wood, I've found you a seeker."_

_Saying that Wood's face lit up was a understatement. _

_After Oliver (that's his name) left, Minerva turned towards Harry, letting her strict façade drop for a moment. _

_She reached over and hugged him, so tightly that he thought he would never breathe._

"_Mom! Let go!" he exclaimed._

_Minerva loosened her hold and knelt down to his level._

"_Promise me that you will be safe Harry." She said worriedly._

"_Yes, mom." he replied, hugging her._

_She gave him a kiss on the forehead, before sweeping out of the classroom._

_The next morning, he got a new Nimbus 2000._

_/ end flashback / _


	3. Chapter 3: The accident

Chapter 3 to dd

Next chapter.

Almost got killed writing this…

Minerva awoke to Harry Potter banging on her door AGAIN. She sighed as she dressed and opened the door. Harry was standing outside the door, tears in his eyes. Without warning, He fell into her arms, sobbing heavily.

Minerva gently closed the door and brought him to hers and Albus's rooms.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and rocked him slightly, just as she used to do when he was a child.

After 5 minutes, Harry spoke.

"I saw him… Dad," He clarified when he saw Minerva's puzzled look.

Her eyes blurred again at the mention of his name.

"Mom?" Harry asked.

"Continue." She replied, wiping the tears away.

"Well, I saw him dying again, Mom! It is so painful. I was there at that time, unable to do anything. Anything to save him at all. He petrified me, Mom. Why?" He cried out and gripped Minerva even tighter. Minerva held him close and whispered words of comfort to him as she silently pondered the possibility of him faking his death. It was very slim, she knew. Yet there is no chance of it now. He is dead, his body entombed in that dreaded cold white tomb. And nothing is going to change that.

After awhile, she pulled herself together as she glanced at the clock. It was 5 minutes to breakfast at the great hall. She slowly pulled Harry away from her and pointed at the clock.

"It's time to go, Harry." She whispered softly.

Harry reluctantly detached himself from his mom, which his face clear of any tear tracks. When he is done, he slowly got out of the room, not wanting to go.

"Go, Potter." Switching back to teacher mode. "I'll be right behind you." She whispered.

Harry left the room and when into the great hall, where Professor McGonagall was already seated.

"How did she move so fast?" He wondered.

He sat at the Gryffindor house table, not eating at all, as he looked at Professor McGonagall, who was now worriedly staring at him. He looked down breaking eye contact, and started eating. He glanced up to find his mom with a much happier expression, chatting to Madam Hooch.

After finishing her breakfast, Minerva left the table, to prepare for her next lesson. No announcements were made as the student population stared after her. The staff, knowing her current mood, wisely kept their mouths shut.

Harry looked up from his plate to see that Professor McGonagall has left the table. Wondering where she is, he scanned the Great hall.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called again.

"What?" He replied irritably.

"We've been calling you for 5 minutes, mate." Ron replied. "Where did you go last night?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nowhere." Was Harry's short answer.

" Ron said that you weren't in your bed in the morning." Hermione whispered.

"Hey. Where did McGonagall go?" Ron questioned Harry and Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione replied.

"Time to go people!" Harry shouted as he rushed through the doors to their Transfiguration lesson, for which he is already 5 minutes late.

Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped.

"We are already 5 minutes late! Hurry up Ron!" She shouted, as she dashed past stunned students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Transfiguration classroom, gasping for breath.

They rushed to their seats, where the Professor is talking about how to transfigure animals into larger objects.

"10 points each from Gryffindor for your tardiness." She said as she turned to face them.

After the lesson, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay back. Ron and Hermione glanced curiously at the both of them before silently exiting the room.

As soon as no one was in the room, Minerva strode over and locked the room. Harry watched her curiously, as she took out the pensive.

"Are we going to watch a memory again mom?"

Minerva just nodded. Both of them jumped into the pensive.

_/ Memory /_

_It was Harry's fifth birthday. Harry was still sleeping, while Minerva and Albus were dancing slowly in the living room. He was known to all as Hendry McGonagall, a young nephew of hers. _

"_What are you getting for Harry this year?" Minerva asked Albus._

"_It's a surprise, my love. What are you getting him?" _

"_A wizard chess set."_

"_Are you sure, Minerva?" _

"_Yes." She replied irritably._

_Harry woke up at about 8.30 am, to Fawkes trilling above him. Ever since the Professors' adopted him, the phoenix took on an obsessive need to protect him. He slowly got out of bed and to the living room, where he knew his parents would already be._

_Harry knocked on the door. Pushing it open, he entered the room, to be greeted with many large boxes piling on the floor. _

"_Good morning Harry. I see that you are already anticipating your presents" Dumbledore smiled merrily._

"_Come over here Harry." Minerva said from a corner, patting the space beside her._

_They had a wonderful time that they, opening presents many sent them._

_By the end of the day, Harry received many presents, including a new chess set Minerva gave him, a new watch similar to that of Albus's from him, and a new toy broomstick the Weasleys' gave them._

_Harry was very happy, to say the least. They rounded off the celebrations for Harry with a trip down to the Quidditch pitch for him to try out his new broom. _

_/ End of Memory /_

"Is there any more, mum?" He asked Minerva once they got out of the pensive.

"Yes. But those are for tonight." She replied.

"Mum?" he asked again, watching her collapse in a chair.

"I am going to be fine, Harry. It's just that watching those memories took a lot out of me." She replied.

"Well, I'll leave you here, are you really fine mum?" He asked again.

"Yes Harry. Now, don't you have lunch coming in 5 minutes?" She asked.

"Yes. And I am so looking forward to it," he replied sarcastically.

"Will you be down for lunch mum?" He asked again.

Minerva sighed. "No, Harry. I have a lot of things to do."

Harry frowned. Minerva have not been down for lunch the past dew days, and he was getting worried.

"You will be coming down for lunch today, Mum, whether you like it or not." He said firmly.

Minerva protested weakly as Harry pushed her to the door.

"No more protests. You will be going down for lunch. I love you mum." He replied as he dragged her down the stairs. It was fortunate for both of them as everyone was already in the Great Hall.

They both stopped outside the Great hall, where Harry entered first, as not to arouse any suspicions. A few minutes later, Minerva entered the Great Hall, causing many heads to turn in her direction. She gave them her best glare as she strode to the staff table. Rolanda Hooch raised an eyebrow when she came to sit beside her.

"later." Was her short reply.

Rolanda nodded understandingly and resumed eating. She was one of the trusted few who Minerva told that Harry Potter was her adopted son. The other few who knew that Harry was her son were Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and surprisingly, Severus Snape.

Harry looked up at the staff table as he watched his mum eat, ignoring both Ron and Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Where were you just now, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at Ron.

"I was with Professor McGonagall just now, remember? She held me back" Harry snapped.

"Okay… Well, you don't have to shout." Ron replied.

"Sorry. Its just that I am under a lot of stress now… Well you get it."

Ron patted Harry's back sympathetically, while Hermione looked at McGonagall, with a calculating expression on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh!" Hermione shouted as the ice cream melted and trickled on her skirt.

All three of them stood up.

"Let's go back to the common room. I had enough food." Ron said.

All three of them started leaving the Great Hall, pausing only once to let Ron tie his shoelaces.

The trio were chatting happily when suddenly, Harry tripped over the foot of one of the armors and tumbled down the stairs, landing with a nasty crunch.

Ron started to panic.

"Get McGonagall now. Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"What? Oh ya." Was his reply as he rushed to find the Professor, hoping that she was still in the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4: the revelation

Chapter 4 to dd

Next Chapter…

Minerva looked up from her food as Ron rushed in, and ran up to the Staff table.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, noting his messy appearance.

"Harry, he fell down the stairs, I think he broke something, I am not sure…" Ron said between deep breaths.

"What?" Minerva half yelled.

She dashed out of the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey not far behind.

"Where is he, Ron?" She half-yelled.

Ron pointed to the left.

Minerva immediately dashed in that direction, Poppy Pomfrey not far behind.

She almost tripped over Hermione in her hurry. She stopped for a while and looked at what she almost tripped over. It was Hermione, which was lying on the floor with Harry, trying to wake him up. Minerva felt tears spring to her eyes as she knelt down to look at Harry. About 5 minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came rushing in, with a red-faced Ron panting heavily. She took on look at Harry and went "We have to get him to St. Mungo's"

She asked Professor McGonagall to summon a stretcher as she proceed to levitate Harry onto it.

"Are you two going to come with us or what?" Madam Pomfrey asked Ron and Hermione.

"Of course, he is our friend after all." Hermione replied, as Ron nodded his head.

Within seconds, all five people apparated to St. Mungo's emergency ward.

The welcome witch took one look at them and drawled "Injuries, 2nd floor."

Minerva snorted in disgust.

"Couldn't they be any more welcoming?"

"Relax Min." Poppy Pomfrey soothed her as they made their way through the halls.

"How could I relax? My son is unconscious and Albus is dead." Minerva furiously whispered to Poppy.

At that point, Poppy lost her cool with Minerva and started arguing in soft hushed whispers while moving Harry along the corridor.

Ron and Hermione glanced curiously at the arguing pair.

"Can you hear them, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No…" Was Ron's only reply as he studied the portraits lining the walls.

Very soon, they reached the room, where Madam Pomfrey immediately levitated Harry off the stretcher and onto the bed. Ron and Hermione immediately went over to Harry's side while Minerva just hung back and watched. A healer came hurrying out of the office asking what is wrong with him

Hermione immediately began explaining everything as well as she could. The healer's face became grave as she heard what happened.

"I would need to do a check on him," She told McGonagall.

Minerva nodded her head.

"Of course, Healer Travis."

Healer Travis performed the check quickly. When she is done, her face was grim.

"Harry has 4 broken ribs and a broken collar bone. His lungs have also been punctured where on of the ribs cut in. It is lucky that he was knocked unconscious by the impact. I will be leaving him here tonight to let him heal. He would be here for about 4 weeks. He should not be moving around much during the first week." Healer Travis said.

Ron and Hermione hovered anxiously as the healer mended his broken bones.

"Will he be alright?" They asked.

The healer sighed.

"He would be awake in 5 hours at least."

Minerva let out a sigh of relief.

Ron glanced at her curiously, while Poppy glared at her. Minerva sighed again.

"Well, I think we should all go back to Hogwarts and leave Harry here." Madam Pomfrey finally said, breaking the silence.

"You and Professor McGonagall should go first. Ron and I would want to spend the night with Harry." Hermione replied.

"Well, then, I'll take my leave. Minerva, if you need anything, you know where to call." With that, Poppy Pomfrey apparated back to Hogwarts, where Alastor Moody was waiting for her in her chambers.

Ron glanced at Minerva, who dragged a chair over to where Harry slept. Hermione and Ron followed the suite.

After about 4 hours, Ron and Hermione fell asleep, not before telling their head of house to sleep too. After checking that they are asleep, Minerva took her son's hand and comforted herself with the knowledge that he was still alive and fell asleep.

Next morning

Hermione awoke to find a small tabby cat curled up beside Harry. Deciding not to disturb it, she slowly shook Ron awake.

"Ron!" She hissed.

Ron awakens slowly.

"What?"

"Look at that cat!" She whispered.

She did not know that the cat was actually Professor McGonagall in her animagus form.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, not noticing that he was in St. Mungo's.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Harry! You are awake." Ron yelled, waking the cat.

Minerva glanced up to she Harry sitting up. Harry turned, only to notice the tabby cat curled up next to him. He smiled slightly.

"Professor?" He asked, stroking the cat's fur.

The cat immediately turned back into a human.

"Harry? You are awake!"

Harry smiled slowly.

"Yes"

"Harry!"

Minerva hugged Harry tightly. Ron shot incredulous looks at Hermione, who was just as shocked.

"Mum? Are you all right?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron and Hermione.

"I would be soon. What are you two staring at?" She addressed Ron and Hermione, who are staring at them in ill-disguised shock.

"Well?" Minerva arched an eyebrow at them.

"You are Harry's mother?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Well, Lily Evans was his real mum, but after… you get what I mean, I adopted him." Minerva replied, clutching Harry closer to her.

"Are you married, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Minerva did not reply, but simply looked away.

"She was married." Harry answered shortly. He could tell that his friends questions were getting on his mum's nerves.

"To whom?" Ron asked.

"I rather not say," Harry replied, as he saw tears welling up in Minerva's eyes.

Minerva drew herself together.

"Do you two have classes today?" She asked Ron and Hermione. Both of them nodded mutely.

"Well, go for your lessons. You can come back to visit Harry once you are finished with them."

"What about your Transfiguration lessons, Professor?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

"Another teacher would be covering for me." Was her short reply.


	5. Chapter 5: The discovery

Next up! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Both Ron and Hermione shrugged and decided to apparate back to Hogwarts. When they were gone, Minerva pulled Harry even closer to her.

"How did you fall, Harry?" She asked

"I tripped over the foot of the armor." He replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Sleep now, Harry, you need the break. I'll go back to the school and get the homework for you." Minerva kissed Harry on the forehead and left.

Harry fell into a deep sleep, not troubled by dreams of Voldemort. He was so tired that he did not notice the white owl appearing beside him and using its wing, touched his cheek briefly, before disappearing.

When Minerva apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts, she suddenly noticed a large red phoenix flying behind her. When she turned back, it was gone. Sighing at its resemblance to Fawkes, who left when Albus died, she turned and entered the gates of Hogwarts, missing the white owl that had flown to seat beside the phoenix.

"She's really sad isn't she?" the owl sighed mentally to the phoenix.

Fawkes let out a shrill note.

"I guess so"

Minerva entered Hogwarts, and immediately went to her chambers and collapsed. How could Harry have fallen down two flights of stairs and did not die was a miracle. Minerva lay down on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

_/ Flashback /_

"_It would be too dangerous for him, Albus."_

"_I know, Minerva. Nevertheless, there is binding contract on him. I can't break the Goblet's spell, you know that." Dumbledore sighed._

"_He may be dead before the year ends, Albus!" She cried out._

"_Or might not." He reminded her softly._

_Minerva looked up with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm scared, Albus."_

"_Why?" he asked._

_Minerva's glance dropped to the floor._

"_Why?" He asked again, putting on long finger below her chin, forcing her to look up at him._

"_Because I feel that this is too dangerous. There are already death eater attacks this year. I don't want more to happen." Minerva collapsed into Albus's arms._

"_Nothing will happen to him, tabby. Harry is a strong boy." Albus stroked Minerva's face lightly. _

"_But what if…" She trailed off._

"_No more, Minerva. Let's enjoy this night when we still have it." _

_/ End of flashback /_

They made passionate love that night. Minerva turned over to her left side and slept, never once noticing the white owl flying silently around her room.

Harry Potter lay on the hospital bed, never daring to move, in fear of injuring himself.

It had happened only once, where he had spent over two nights in the hospital wing.

_/ flashback /_

_Harry felt himself falling. Fast. It was the opening match of the season. 13 year old Harry Potter was chasing after the snitch when it happened. The Dementors, which are supposed to guard the school from Sirius Black, were all around._

_Harry winced as the terrible memories of his childhood overwhelmed him. Losing control, he fell 100 feet from his broom to the ground. His only memory was hearing his dad yell "Arresto Momentum"_

_When he woke up in the hospital wing, it was already dark. His parents were seated beside him. Minerva was silently sobbing into her hands while Albus held her in his arms tightly. _

"_Mum? Dad?" He asked._

_Minerva jumped at his voice._

"_Harry! You are awake. How are you feeling now?" Minerva asked in soft hushed tones._

"_Sore everywhere." Was Harry's reply._

_Minerva hugged Harry, while Albus clapped his shoulders briefly and left._

"_See you tomorrow, Harry."_

"_What happened to the Dementors?" He asked madam Pomfrey once his parents left._

"_I've never seen the headmaster and Minerva this angry. They used the Patronus charm to chase them away." She said in a hushed, awed voice._

"_How was Minerva's patronus like?" He asked again._

"_Well, it's really weird. Albus's patronus was in the form of a lion, while Min's was in the form of a large red phoenix. The power both of them emitted was so great. I could feel it even from the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey finished off her mini 'story'._

_Harry just gaped. _

"_Come on now, time for you to rest." Madam Pomfrey said, moving things around before leaving Harry with his own thoughts._

_/End flashback/_

Minerva was terrified after that. He remembered her always crowding around him, desperately trying to protect him from what is to come. Though he wished that she would leave him alone, he could tell it was because of overwhelming concern.

The next day dawned, with Healer Travis bustling around the room, drawing the curtains. Now that it was light, Harry took that chance to get a good look around the room. He was the only person in the room. Healer Travis came over to his side.

"When can I go back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Today if you wish. It seems that you could heal fast. I can let you out now, but you have to have no vigorous movement for a few days." She replied.

"So this means I can go back now?" He asked excitedly.

"No. You have to get someone to bring you back. You are still weak and do not know how to apparate yet."

Harry frowned. There was no one that he knew off that have any free time now. Except for his mum.

Minerva McGonagall was in the middle of correcting her students work while they sat for a test when a brown owl pecked on the window. Checking that her students are still working, Minerva opened the window and took the letter from the owl. Going back to her seat, Minerva opened the letter quietly.

_Mum, _

_I am released from St. Mungos today. Actually, now. I'm wondering if you could apparate me back as the healers are refusing to let me go without anyone accompanying me. How are Ron and Hermione?_

_Harry._

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. Harry could be released today. Looking at the time, she realized that the test should be over 5 minutes ago. Asking everyone to put down their quills, she collected the tests and dismissed them. After everyone left, Minerva went just outside the Hogwarts gates and apparated to St. Mungos.

Harry Potter sat on the bed, feeling bored. He had nothing to do while he waited for his mum. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard outside the door. Opening it, he saw Minerva standing outside.

Minerva entered the room, checking that no one is around; she drew Harry into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine. Can we go back now, mum?" he asked.

Minerva smiled.

"Yes. Grab my hand, Harry." She said as she apparated both of them to Hogsmeade.

They both appeared in a dark alley in Hogsmeade. Harry glanced at his mum curiously. She looked around carefully before letting go of Harry's hand.

"Go get yourself some items. I will be waiting for you outside the three broomsticks. Go." She pushed Harry in the direction of the bookstore, not before passing some money to him.

Harry spent an enjoyable hour walking around Hogsmeade and buying what he needed for his upcoming exams. After an hour, he decided that he bought enough and started for the three broomsticks.

Minerva was in her animagus form when she heard someone approaching her. Turning her head up, she could discern the face of Harry. Turning back to her human form, she asked him what he had bought.

"Some herbs and a few books." Was his reply.

Minerva nodded her approval.

"Come on Harry. Let's get back to the castle." She told him as she lead him back, taking care to support him.

They were turning round a corner when suddenly Harry stopped. Wondering why, Minerva stopped too. Harry bent down slightly to take a closer look at the red bird, who was striding around the ground.

"Mum! Look at this!" he nearly shouted.

"What Harry?" She asked.

"Its…"


	6. Chapter 6: The dawning

"Fawkes!"

Harry cried out in astonishment. Minerva went into a state of shock.

"Mum?" asked Harry worriedly, "are you alright?"

Minerva did not answer. Harry walked in front of her and shook her slightly. Minerva came out of her reverie then.

"Fawkes? Is that you?" The red phoenix let out a loud shrill.

Minerva bent down and carefully hugged the phoenix.

"I missed you." She said softly to the phoenix.

Harry tugged at Minerva's sleeve.

"Mum, its time to go."

Minerva turned to face Harry. Fawkes took this opportunity to fly off. Minerva burst into tears again. Mentally, Harry thanked the fact that they were just outside the school, hidden by a large, tall clump of trees. Harry patted his mum's back till she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay, mum. You have to let your emotions out sometimes." Harry replied.

Minerva wiped her tears away and checked that she looked normal.

"You should go first, Harry. No one would suspect anything then."

Harry nodded mutely and set off for the castle, with Minerva a few paces behind.

They reached the castle, only to find no one there. It then dawned on Harry that the other students are all out on the grounds, enjoying the last few days of school.

Minerva patted Harry's shoulder lightly before she turned and left for her office.

Reaching her office, Minerva sunk into the nearest chair that she could find. Surviving without Albus is much harder than before. She wondered if her life was worth living on. After he has gone, life has just been a meaningless passing of days. Life without him had been hard, she admitted to herself. Every morning when she awakens, he would not be there, beside her. Minerva let out a small sob at this. Life has been so painful.

Minerva took out a small knife she took from one of the kitchens. She drew it across her wrists, wincing slightly at the sharp pain. Thin rivulets of blood trickled down her wrists. She ignored the pain and cut slightly lower this time, and a little deeper. More blood spurted out this time, as she felt weaker. I am dieing. She realized. Soon, the darkness overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes in resemblance of sleep. Hoping for once that it would be her last.

A white owl stood outside the window, peering in. Minerva never noticed it. The owl peered in, and fluttered its wings in surprise. It took in the sight of a bleeding Minerva before flying back to Fawkes.

Harry Potter was doing his potions homework, which he felt, was given by an unnecessarily evil greasy haired, long nosed git, and known as Professor Snape. Finally getting pissed off at his homework, he crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it at some random direction. What he did not think of is that Ron and Hermione were in that direction.

It was about to escalate into a full blown fight when Harry noticed that Fawkes was standing beside him. He turned to Fawkes, only to see it lead the way out of the common room. Curious, Harry silently left the room.

He followed Fawkes to Professor McGonagall's office. Wondering why, he muttered the password to his mum's office and strode in. To his surprise, he saw her leaning on one of the chairs, bleeding from two cuts on each arm. Harry rushed to Minerva's side anxiously.

"Mum?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

Minerva opened her eyes slightly and close them again.

"Go, Harry. Leave me here." She said weakly.

"I'm not leaving." He replied, wondering if Madam Pomfrey knew about this.

Apparently Fawkes thought about that too, for a few moments later, poppy Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"Minerva!" She cried.

"Poppy?" She asked, raising her head weakly.

"You did it again didn't you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Minerva nodded weakly.

"Come on. I have to get you to the hospital wing."

Madam Pomfrey levitated the Transfigurations Professor to the hospital wing, with Harry trailing not far behind.

After stopping the bleeding and wrapping Minerva's wounds, Madam Pomfrey left both of them alone while she went into her office. Checking that no one is around, Harry went to seat beside Minerva.

"Why did you do that mum?" He asked, putting his hand across hers.

Minerva did not answer but merely turned away from him, never meeting his eyes. Harry sighed and settled down for a restless night beside his mum.

Minerva woke up the next morning, feeling very weak and tired. Feeling a heavy weight resting on her arm, she turned, only to find Harry asleep in her arm. Wincing slightly, she tugged her arm out from under Harry's head and shook him slightly.

"Harry?" She asked.

Harry awakens with a jerk.

"Mum?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Minerva patted Harry's hand reassuringly.

"Why did you do that mum?" He asked again, repeating the question that he asked the night before.

Minerva sighed and turned away from him.

"Must you ask such questions each time, Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry felt his temper begin to rise. With an effort, he quelled it and managed to talk to his mum calmly.

"Can you tell me why, mum, please." He asked.

Minerva sighed and took out her wand, drawing out a memory, before placing it in the pensive.

"Go and take a look for yourself." She replied curtly and laid down on the bed again, promptly falling asleep.

Glancing curiously at his mum, Harry plunged down into the pensive.


	7. Chapter 7: The passing of days

Bleh… sorry for that short chapter… My exams are coming and I have no time… here is the next chapter!!! This would be extra short as I have totally no idea how to continue this.

_// memory //_

_Seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall stood in the Room of Requirement with Professor Dumbledore. _

"_I have to go, Minerva." Albus said, lightly touching her cheek. _

_Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_For how long?" She asked in return._

"_I don't know, my dear. Until the war is over and Grindelwad is stopped."_

_Minerva sighed._

"_I'll miss you." _

_An uneasy silence fell upon them then._

"_Will you promise me one thing?" Albus asked Minerva, breaking the silence._

"_What?" She replied, drawing herself in his tight embrace._

"_Be safe. And don't do anything drastic." He replied. _

_The two parties hugged once more and departed. Albus, to fight Grindelwad, and Minerva back to her dormitory, where she spent most of the night crying herself to sleep. _

The memory shimmered a little and turned into a new one. Harry glanced around curiously.

_Minerva slumped in front of the fireplace. It has been two months since Albus left. News of the war wasn't very comforting. Forty five deaths has already been reported and each time, Minerva worried that one of them might be Albus. Minerva sighed again. Her N.E.W.T.S exams where just round the corner and she did not want to break her promise to Albus that she would do well for it._

The memory shimmered again and this time, Harry found himself in the Astronomy tower.

_It has been 4 months since Albus left. Minerva was sick with worry. Ever since the N.E.W.T.S examinations are over, she has fallen into some kind of depression. She did not talk to anyone anymore, not even to Rolanda or Poppy, her closest friends. She did not eat with the rest of the school anymore, often going to the Great hall only when everyone left. Minerva sank down in front of the Astronomy tower's staircase. Finally, she could not take the pressure anymore and took out her penknife. It was a gift from her mother before she died and she hoped it was the last time she saw it. She drew up her courage, and slashed deep into her wrists. Blood spewed out almost immediately, and about 5 minutes later, Minerva was unconscious._

The memory shimmered for the third time and Harry found himself in the infirmary.

_Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout sat beside a white clad person lying on the bed. Harry moved closer to get a better view. It was Minerva, lying on the bed, with her two wrists wrapped in white gauze that have been stained red. Rolanda pushed a strand of hair away from Minerva's face. _

_Minerva slowly opened her eyes and stared at those of her friends._

"_Where… am I?" she asked._

"_You are in the hospital wing, Minerva." Rolanda replied, "We, no, actually Poppy found you when she was searching for the Ancient runes professor. She rushed to the hospital wing and told us what happened."_

"_Why Minerva?" Poppy asked her softly. _

"_Albus's gone for more than four months already. I can't go on without him." Minerva burst into tears at that point._

_// end of memory//_

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulders. Glancing up, he saw that it was his mum, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on Harry, let's go." She said. Without further ado, she pulled him out of the pensive.

"Mum?" He asked Minerva once both of them returned to the present.

Minerva sighed slightly and turned to face him.

"Did you get what you wanted, Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came out from her office.

"Well, how's my only patient today?" she asked cheerily. Receiving no answer, she turned to look at Minerva.

"You told him?" she asked.

Minerva nodded. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, that is all over now. So how are you feeling, Min?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Minerva frowned.

"For the last time, don't call me "Min", and yes, I'm feeling fine."

"Well, your wounds are fine now…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off.

"Yes. So can I go now?" Minerva asked irritably.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Minerva swept out of the infirmary, leaving Harry behind. When she was sure that Minerva was out of earshot, she turned to Harry.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you. She hasn't been herself these days." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Harry nodded once more and exited the room.

Harry found his mum in her rooms, against the door, clutching her wrist, sobbing slightly.

"Mum?" He asked.

Minerva hurriedly wiped her tears away.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"Mum?" He asked. "Are you alright? You have been crying for days now."

At that, Minerva broke down.

"I miss Albus everyday… His touch, his voice, and even his irritating sherbet lemons!" Minerva cried.

"I know, mum. I miss him too." Harry whispered comfortingly to her.

"I yelled at him before he left…" Minerva sniffed slightly, "the last thing I told him was that he had to sleep on the couch when he returned. He just touched my arm briefly, and told me how much he loved me before he left." At that, Minerva burst into fresh sobs.

Harry patted her on the back again as he hugged her. His presence seems to soothe her as she slowly stopped crying.

"Thanks, Harry." She mumbled.

"Don't bother thanking me mum. I miss him too." Harry replied.

"Do you think he would be back? I mean, Albus." Minerva explained as she saw Harry's puzzled look.

"Do you think he would be back? I mean, Albus." Minerva explained as she saw Harry's puzzled look.

"I don't know, mum. I really don't know. But I have a feeling that he might be alive after all. I keep getting that feeling that someone is watching me." Harry replied, putting an arm over Minerva's shoulders.

Minerva sighed.

"I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching us. I hope its Albus. Don't you think it funny that Fawkes came to you almost right after I cut my wrists?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know, mum. I really don't know." Harry replied.

Minerva glanced at the clock then.

"Its really late now. You have to go for lunch, Harry. Ron and Hermione would want to know where have you been."

Harry nodded and started to go out of the room. Noticing that his mum wasn't coming along, he stopped.

"Mum? Are you coming?" He asked.

Minerva shook her head slightly.

"No. I wish to stay here. I'll eat my lunch at a later time. Don't worry, Harry." Minerva attempted a reassuring smile, but failed miserably.

Harry glanced carefully at her.

"Mum, have you been eating?" He asked, concerned.

Minerva looked down at the floor in silence.

"Tell me the truth, mum. Please."

"I have not been eating for the past few days, if you want to know." Minerva replied.

Harry gaped in shock.

"How did you manage to cover it up?" He asked.

"I used some concealment charms." Minerva replied.

"Take them off, mum." Harry said.

Minerva paled slightly, but removed the charms. Harry gasped in shock as he saw how Minerva looked. There was dark circles under her eyes, and her robes hung on her emaciated frame.

"You are going to eat today, no matter what." Harry exclaimed.

Minerva protested lightly but was overruled by him. She was dragged to the Great Hall by Harry, who seems very determined to get her there. Before they reached the hall, Harry let go of his mum's arm, and pushed her into the hall. Most of the pupils were already eating when the both of them entered. Ron and Hermione glanced curiously at them as they entered.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked Harry curiously once her sat down.

Looking around for any would be eavesdroppers, then said "I'll tell you later".

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry looked up at the staff table, where he saw his mum eating. He sighed in relief. After about ten minutes, Minerva left the staff table.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

Next chapter!!! This might be the final chapter. Sorry for the delay!!

"… she had not been eating for the past few days, so I got her to come to lunch." Harry concluded. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped wide open.

"She what?" Hermione was shocked that her Professor could do something so drastic.

"Bloody hell… I know that Professor Dumbledore's death affected us, but I didn't know this had affected her that much." Ron was amazed that his head of house's strong bond of friendship with the headmaster.

Harry sighed as he saw his friends' expressions. They have no clue at all that Professor McGonagall's husband was indeed the headmaster himself. He wondered what his mum is doing now.

The above said person was in her rooms. Her hair was out of her customary bun, falling freely around her face. 'If any of my students could see me now.' Minerva's lip curled up in irony. 'The ice queen indeed.' She thought, as she sat down in front of her vanity table. It was fortunate that she had no other classes today. Brushing out her hair, she wondered if she could ever be happy again, now that Albus is gone. She did not know that a certain Albus Dumbledore was in fact sitting on her windowsill, listening, or rather looking in. Minerva sighed again and prepared herself for dinner.

Harry Potter raced around the corner, trying to evade an extremely pissed off librarian. He had been talking to Hermione rather loudly in the library about the greasy, long nosed, Professor Snape. Unfortunately, for him, the librarian heard him. Luckily, for Hermione, the librarian thought that she had been studying and Harry was in fact the person guilty of disturbing the peace and quiet of the library. Harry rounded another corner as he sprinted off. Madam Pince stopped chasing him then, and went back to the library.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief and paused to catch his breath. Looking at his watch, he wondered where his mum is. It was already dinner time. He sprinted to the Great Hall, ignoring the shouts of protests from the portraits. Before he reached there, he stopped by his mum's office. Knocking softly, he waited for her to open the door. After five minutes, no one answered the door. Worried, Harry said the password, "_Lily of the valley"_, and entered the room. At first glance, he could not see Professor McGonagall anywhere. Noticing a lump lying on the couch, he moved closer. Only when the lump moved he realized that that was actually his mum.

"Mum?" He shook the Transfigurations professor, also his mum. "Wake up. Its time to go for dinner."

Minerva groaned slightly and sat up.

"What time is it?" She said blearily, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Its time for dinner, mum. Wait, mum, have you been crying again?" Harry pushed his mum's hair out of her face. Minerva's eyes were red and swollen and there was tear tracks all over her face.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Minerva replied sarcastically, while readying herself for dinner.

After making sure that there were not any marks of her tears on her face, Minerva stepped out of her room, and walked to the Great Hall, with Harry trailing behind. Entering the Great Hall, Minerva took her usual place, while Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

Minerva was pushing her food around her plate when Fawkes appeared right beside her. She gave a start and noticed that he was carrying a package with him. Minerva took the package from Fawkes, ignoring the curious glances that she was receiving and left the staff table. Harry glanced worriedly after her, seeing that she missed dinner again. After five minutes, Harry could not take it much longer, and left the Great Hall.

Minerva exited the Great Hall and walked back to her rooms, clutching the package tightly in her hands. She rushed into her rooms and slammed the portrait behind her. Eagerly, she opened the package. There was just a small object lying in the nest of wrapping paper. Disappointed she looked at the object, trying to quell the tears that had flooded her eyes. Looking closer, she realized that that was her wedding ring she thought that she had lost the week before. Attached was a note:

"_I found this along the forbidden forest yesterday and I knew you lost it._

How obvious, thought Minerva sarcastically.

_I hope Fawkes returned this to you. If you need anymore answers, wait for me at the lake at seven pm tonight."_

Minerva glanced up at the clock in shock. It was already six thirty. She hurriedly bathed and got dressed to meet whoever this person was.

Harry Potter rushed down the halls of Hogwarts once more, ignoring the shouts he was getting from the portraits once again. Reaching the portrait that concealed the door to Professor McGonagall's office, he banged on the door.

Minerva McGonagall stood up from where she sat on the window sill irritably. It was the third time that someone came to her office today and honestly, she was getting tired of that. It was already almost seven and she was prepared to go down to meet the mystery person. She walked to her door and opened it. Outside, Harry Potter was panting heavily and almost fell over when she opened the door. Pulling Harry in, she closed the door behind them. Harry sat on the chair, breathing hard.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to know who sent you that parcel." Harry replied quietly.

Minerva sighed.

"I don't know, but whoever he or she was sent the ring I lost last week back. I am going to meet that person now." Minerva replied.

Harry glanced up. "Can I go with you, mum?" He asked.

Minerva nodded, and they went to the lake, ignoring the glances they were receiving.

Albus Dumbledore transformed from his animagus form and into his human form. He strode around anxiously. When he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly transformed back and sat on a tree limb, looking down at the scene below.

Minerva walked to the lake in a hurry, Harry not far behind. The area surrounding the lake was empty, save for a white owl sitting on a tree branch. Minerva twirled her long hair anxiously with her finger.

"Where is he?" She asked Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at the owl.

"You can show yourself now." He stated calmly.

The owl transformed himself back into a man but stayed hidden in the shadows.

Harry clasped Minerva's shoulder briefly and left Minerva alone by the lake.

"Minerva? Is that you?" Albus's voice seemingly came out of nowhere.

Minerva gave a start. Turning towards the voice, she got a shock of her life. Standing right before her was her husband, Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus? Albus!" Minerva shrieked as she flew into Albus's warm embrace, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Where did you go, Albus, where did you go? I was so worried, Harry and I. I could not live without you just like that. Damn you, Albus." Minerva beat her fists against Albus's chest, while Albus just stood there, holding her tightly. Harry watched the scene in awe. Even after so many years, they still harbored strong love towards each other. After a few minutes, Minerva pulled away.

"Why did you go, Albus?" She asked softly, never taking her eyes off him.

Albus sighed deeply and looked away.

"How about you getting Harry and we would explain all this in our rooms."

Minerva nodded and left to find Harry. Albus Dumbledore sighed and transformed into his animagus form, where he flew back to his rooms.

After five minutes of searching, Minerva found Harry crouching behind a tall clump of bushes, obviously eavesdropping on the couple's previous conversation. Minerva raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. Both of them made their way back to the castle, where Albus was waiting for them.

Upon reaching the statue that conceals the door, Minerva said the password "White warrior". Surprisingly, the door did not open. After exhausting the whole list of passwords that she came up with, Minerva got severely pissed off.

"Open up, you barmy old codger." To her extreme surprise and to Harry's mirth, the gargoyle opened. Soon, they were on an escalator-liked ride to the top.

Minerva knocked softly on the door and entered when she heard the headmaster say,

"Come in".

Minerva flew into the rooms, followed by Harry.

"Why did you change the password, Albus?" She asked, or rather demanded of him.

Albus shot a pleading glance at Harry but Harry merely shrugged and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh aloud.

"It reminds me of you, when you are angry with me, my dear." He replied, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

Minerva glared at the two men for a while before her face softened into a resemblance of a smile.

Harry, seeing that his parents need a little privacy, left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you leave like that, Albus?" Minerva asked softly.

Albus took her hands and traced circles on them.

"I had to do it; Min. Harry can't defeat Voldemort if I am there to protect him all this time. I found out a while ago that Severus made an Unbreakable Vow to Narissca that he would help Draco kill me if he fails. Severus has to kill me, in order for him to survive. I arranged it with Severus that he kills me, but at the last minute, I created an image of myself dieing before transforming into my animagus form. I'm sorry that I did that to you, my love." Albus said.

Minerva let out a sigh.

"Did you know what I went through after your supposed death? Everyone was consoling me, and yet saying that I should be happy; because of the pay rise, I got. Do you know how much it hurts, Albus? To see you die like that. Harry was crying all night after this." She said softly, fiddling with the edges of her robe.

Albus looked at Minerva, cupped her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, for having caused you so much pain."

Minerva felt tears welling in her eyes. Without a word, she launched herself into Albus's arms. Albus's robes muffled her sobs as she cried. Albus just wrapped her arms around her, never letting go.

A loud knock interrupted their time together. Minerva and Albus both jumped apart. At that moment, Rolanda Hooch chose to open the portrait.

"Oh my gosh! This is not happening to me." The highly respectable quidditch professor let out a scream and promptly fainted.

"Do you think we should call Poppy, Albus?" Minerva asked, peering at Rolanda closely.

Albus nodded as Minerva fire-called the mediwitch. Within a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey arrived. Poppy stepped around Rolanda carefully and turned to face Minerva.

To her extreme shock, she saw her boss, the headmaster himself, very alive. No thanks to Severus there though.

"What in the world is going on here? First, I see Rolanda out cold. Moreover, she has not done that ever since the time she drank five bottles of fire whisky. Next, I see our much esteemed headmaster alive and well. Isn't that just great? The next thing I know, Draco Malfoy would turn out to be a girl." She said sarcastically.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he watched Minerva trying to contain herself. Finally, being unable to contain her mirth, Minerva burst into loud peals of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Next up!! Sorry for the delay!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Thanks once again:)

Epilogue

It has been four months since Albus returned. One night, he found Minerva vomiting in the toilets. Minerva was two months pregnant; it had seemed, when Poppy examined her.

"She has to stay in bed all this while, Poppy cautioned, "Any vigorous activities would harm her and the children."

Minerva had nodded silently at this and Albus looked faintly disappointed.

"Oh, grow up, Albus!" Minerva laughed, seeing Albus's pout. Albus's eyes twinkled and he leaned over to kiss her. Within moments, they were kissing passionately on the hospital bed.

"Hem Hem" Madam Pomfrey's voice floated over. Albus and Minerva jumped apart immediately, both blushing furiously.

"What are you trying to do Poppy?" Minerva exclaimed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Madam Pomfrey grinned and ducked behind a curtain to get the necessary equipment she needed to examine Minerva. After a long while of very uncomfortable prodding, Poppy found out that Minerva was carrying twins. After cautioning Minerva again to be careful, she allowed Minerva to return to her rooms, only because she could not stand the couple's shameless flirting on the hospital bed any longer.

On the way back to her rooms, they met up with Harry, who immediately enquired into Minerva's health. Minerva motioned for Harry to come a little closer.

"Do you know that you are about to become a brother?" Minerva asked, smiling slightly.

Harry frowned slightly, and then he broke into what could be known as a thoughtful frown.

"Mum, are you pregnant?" At Minerva's nod, Harry smiled slightly and hugged Minerva. "But what would happen to them? Voldemort is still killing people. I don't want them to die just because they are my siblings." Harry cried out.

Minerva patted his back comfortingly, while Albus sighed.

"Well, I suppose we have to keep this a secret. Harry, I have to ask you not to tell not to tell anyone, even Ron and Hermione. Minerva, you can'-" He was cut off halfway by Minerva's cry of protest.

"I will be telling the pregnancy to them. You cannot stop me, Albus. We've shared everything since the first time we met." Minerva's eyes flashed in anger.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he took in the sight of an extremely angry Minerva Dumbledore.

"My dear, no one said anything about not telling Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona. I was about to say that you could only tell them and no one else."

Minerva blushed slightly as she heard Albus's explanation. The long silence was broken by Harry's voice.

"So when will the babies come?" He asked.

Minerva laughed lightly and patted his hand.

"In eight months time, Harry, eight months time."

Eight months later

"Push, Minerva, push." Poppy said as Minerva lay on the hospital bed.

"I'm trying" Minerva yelled, through gritted teeth.

"Relax, my dear." Albus Dumbledore patted Minerva's hand.

This exchange would have gone on for a long while if not for one of the twins coming out.

"It's a boy!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed. Minerva sighed.

After another few minutes, Poppy was holding another baby in her arms.

"Looks like this is a girl."

Minerva smiled as she held both the babies and leaned on Albus's chest. Harry sat beside her on the bed, holding her hand.

"It's good to have the family together again."

**A/N: Thanks to my dear betas Arow and Min for helping me read through all the chapters. And for supporting me when I'm down :). And thanks to all the everyone for reviewing!**

**The end!**


End file.
